Sakura is Kiba's High School Wifey?
by mewantpancake
Summary: Song-fic! Kiba and Sakura KibaxSaku and HinaxNaru TemaxShika What happens when suddenly Sakura is cheering for Kiba Akamaru is confused and Temari makes Shikamaru stalk them. Don't you just love playing matchmaker?


What's sup loyal Fanfic readers! Yeah…. Song fic! I'm working on "This sounds like a Cheesy Game Show" - The Naruto girls set Sakura up with lots of blind dates. LOL :3 So here's High School Wifey. I wanted Kiba in it since it says "I ain't wolfing" and Hinata, but Hinata doesn't scream…So my next fave Kiba pairing… KIBASAKU! Whoo! It's a bit more of a song that isn't as light as this story…so I made it lighter XD like how it goes ,"I'm the type to run things" Kiba runs away from Sakura XDDD. And yes, Kiba is OCC at the beginning because he's so shy the reason? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: Own nothing :D

Happens when Kiba took the second Chunin Exam…when Naruto was not here

**Lyrics**

Other

_Thoughts and Akamaru_

"Words"

(A/N: author's note)

woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof

**It was a Friday night, I'm in the game like E.A. sports,**

**She's in the stands screaming my name with my number on her shorts**

**,And I seen her at school an she just smiled at me,**

**And she like how I got down in the multicultural rally,**

"Whoo! Go KIBA!!" Woof woof woof!" Sakura screamed as Kiba and Akamaru was up against a Sand-nin at the Chunin Exams.

"Awww Puppy love," the Sand-nin said. Confused, Kiba said nothing. _Since when was Sakura cheering for me?_ He thought. _Umm.. Now? _Akamaru thought. _I know that _thought Kiba as Akamaru did Beast Mimicry and went human and Kiba did Beast Mimic Cry All Fours Jutsu and when beasty. _But didn't she tell Naruto he couldn't lost to this jerk aka me at the last Exams?_ Kiba thought. _How should I know how human girls work, I'm a dog… Maybe since the broadcast of the 5 best Ninja fights, when Sakura commented on how my bite cleared up your head and made you not give up when we fought those freaky guys with the two heads. I am a ladies puppy after all _Akamaru thought. (A/N: love the episode!)

_ I guess _Kiba thought as he slammed into the Genin who pulled out five kunai and threw them at him. Easily deflecting them, Kiba shot two back at the nin. Dodging the first, the Sand-nin did a backflip only to be hit with the second knife. Akamaru punched him and fling him across the exams room. It was over. As they climbed the stairs back to the top, Sakura smiled sweetly at Kiba, leaving him a little weak in the knees. _Get a grip Kiba_ Akamaru barked.

"You did great Kiba!" she said.

"Ummm Thanks," he replied.

**But I be with my boys steady tearing up the halls,**

**And she be on the phone steady blowing up my calls,**

**And she the type to study things, I'm the type to run things,**

**But opposites attract so lets hook up and do some fun things**.

"Hey Shino, Shikamaru, Lee . What's up dawgs?" (A/N: LOL) Kiba shouted as they passed. "Ummm Race you to the other side!" he blurted out and high tailed it out of there. He hates awkward moments.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH IS IN KIBA!" Lee said as he ran after Kiba.

"What a drag.." Shikamaru said.

"…" said Shino.

"KIBA! Look Out!" Sakura screamed as Kiba tripped and fell down a flight of stairs. "Ohhh," Kiba moaned as Sakura ran over to his side. Her hand glowing with chakra, she healed his bones. "How'd you do that?" he asked in amazement. "I've been studying with Lady Hokage" she answered as she picked up Akamaru and rubbed his tummy. _I like her _Akamaru thought.

**High school wifey,Got you sneaking out that's why ya momma don't like me,**

**They always say that age ain't nothin but a it thing**

**so it shouldn't matter that i'm only fifteen,**

**I just wanna get close to you.**

The next day……

"Kiba! KIBA!" Sakura screamed as she ran with a bundle to where Kiba was resting with his team at the training grounds.

"Hey Sakura," Hinata said shyly.

"Good morning," Shino said.

Akamaru barked Hi as Kiba stuttered and said something that sounded like "HufkSahka".

"Not to be rude Sakura, but isn't Lady Hokage training you?" Kurenai said.

"Ummm, I wanted to check on Kiba, he broke some bones yesterday and I healed them. Are you okay Kiba," she said.

"Just peachy," he said as Akamaru made a noise that sounded like a snicker _Just peachy?_

_ Like you could do better _Kiba thought as Kurenai's eyebrows shot into her hair.

woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof

"WHERE IS THAT GIRL?!" the Hokage shrieked.

"Visiting Kiba, he was injured falling down stairs, milady" Shizune said.

Woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof

"Can I speak with you Kiba, over there" Kurenai said.

"Sure," Kiba said curiously.

As they walked to "over there" Kurenai broke the sound of their footsteps.

"So Kiba, Sakura Haruno huh?" she said as she nudged him.

"Huh what?" Kiba said.

"What? Your sensei was once young and in love! Though I must say you're a bit young at 15... But I want to play match maker with one of my students! Hinata has clan issues, Shino has clan issues. What's up with the recessive genes? Your clan can just marry anyone, your genes are like dominant. Sooo! I'm hooking her up with you!" she said.

"…" Kiba said., "What?"

"Get back over there and get close to her, I'll lure Shino and Hinata away!" she said holding up a peace sign. She pushed him, he tripped, and rolled down the hill (A/N: X3).

**It was a Monday morning just another week of school,**

**But in ya mind it's five more days for me and you,**

**And as the week goes by everything stays the same,**

**I'm still with my boys running things never change**,

"Hey Kiba, looks like you're stuck here for five more days!" Sakura said cheerfully at the hopistal.

"That's good?" Kiba said.

"Sorta… It means we get to see each other for five more days," Sakura said blushing and Kiba's heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Lee ran in.

"Umm Sakura this is a drag, but we got to talk to Kiba privately," Shikamaru said and slightly shoved her out. The girls followed her.

As Temari was leaving she looked at Shikamaru, winked, and said "Operation: Dogs heart flowers a go!"

**But you told me about a party asked me if I wanna be ya date, **

**Told me you were driving told me that you'd pick me up at eight,**

**Whispered in my ear and told me you were down for anything,**

**you can be my high school wifey how that sound baby**.

"A party?!" said Sakura.

"With dancing, food, all that jazz!" Temari said.

"Y-y-you can bring Kiba," Hinata said.

"Are you okay with that?" Sakura asked.

"More importantly, is that he okay with that young grasshopper," Tenten said as they all cracked up [A/N: XDDDD].

Woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof

"So Kiba, Temari has asked me to tell that she's going to throw a party and Sakura is asking you out to said party and you will say yes," Shika said.

"Okay…wait huh?" Kiba said.

"Sakura going to ask you out to a party and all you have to do is say yes," Shino said.

"For the power of youth!" Lee said. The door opens and Sakura pops her head in.

"Kiba? Can I talk to you privately?" Sakura said as the girls dragged the boys out of the room. Temari closed the door and everyone crowded around the keyhole to hear.

"Umm sure?" Kiba said.

"Would you like to go to Temari's party with me? I'll walk over to your house at eight? We could go for a walk before the party if you want too, or anything else you want to do?"

"O-o-kay,"

"Great!" Sakura said as she hugged him and opened the door. All the boys fell over the doorway and Sakura stepped over them.

"Come on! We have to get you dressed!" Hinata said.

"Ino is waiting at my house, let's go!" Temari said as they whisked her away.

Woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof

**It was the middle of may an i'm here at the prom, **

**I never go alone so I got two on my arm,**

**But I see you over there an you just see me looking,**

**And I got a thing for you baby girl I ain't wolfing**.

At the party…..

The May air was smelly in a good way with the scent of Sakura blossoms as Kiba and Sakura entered Temari's house with Shikamaru and Akamaru closely following to catch Kiba if he fainted (A/N: he's so clumsy cause he's falling in love! In love!). Kiba casually looked over to catch Sakura looking at him and they both blushed and looked away.

"This is harder than when we tried to get Naruto and Hinata together!" Shikamaru complained.

Sakura was wearing a cute little t-shirt with the words "Puppy Luv" on the front in pink letters and the sleeves were split and tied together with red ribbon. A jean skirt and belt were around her hips and chunky brown boots on her feet. Normally Kiba would say something like "Quick! Stop, drop, and roll! You're smoking!", but he was shy, even more so due to the fact that Hinata, his sweet little Hinata was taken away from him by Naruto. Yeah, they belonged together, but Kiba was too busy licking his wounds to fully accept that fact. His bruised pride didn't help him be the most confident dude out there. But! But, Kiba knew if he didn't tell Sakura his feelings soon, he would lost her to someone else, just like Hinata. Someone like … Gaara D: (A/N: I love Gaasaku)

"Ummm Sakura?" Kiba said.

"Yes?"

"Umm I don't know about you, but umm I really like you and um- That's ain't no lie! I ain't wolfing! How about you?" (A/N: bad grammar, teehee)

"Silly!" Sakura said as she rumpled his hair. "Of course I like you!"

"Great!" Kiba said and with his new-found confidence, said dramatically, "And now…, we dance!" as he began disco dancing on the dance floor (A/N: That's the Kiba we all know and love!).

Giggling Sakura joined him and they linked hands, swinging their joined hands all up in people's faces.

**But i'm just in the crowd wit my boys going dumb,**

**You told me that you like how i'm shining like the sun,**

**I asked you for a dance cause the night was almost done,**

**I whispered in your ear and told you baby your the one.**

Then, Kiba found Akamaru and Shikamaru stalking them and began dancing with them. Grabbing Akamaru's paw and Shikamaru's hand, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and Akamaru made a circle and began skipping around, much to Shikamaru's dismay.

"Ummm I hear Temari calling me… Got to run!" he said as he bolted closely followed by Akamaru who wanted to see how Temari would torture him for not stalking Kiba and Sakura.

Laughing, Kiba caught sight of his headband's reflection and being easily distracted, moved his head around making the glare bounce all around (A/N: I do that all the time!).

"So shiny, like the sun!" Sakura commented as the music changed to High School Wifey.

"Well, Madame would you like to dance with Mr. Sun?" Kiba said in a bad French accent as he bowed deeply.

"Si!" Sakura said as they wobbled like penguins on the dance floor, bumping into everyone.

As the song closed, Kiba mimicked the song and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Baby, you're the one,"

woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof

Kiba: that's all folks!

Sakura: Review and you get a pancake and mewantpancake will review one of your stories…if you have one!

Me: Nods

R&R!

And vote for a Sakura paring on my profile XD


End file.
